Confinis
by sleepingwiththefish
Summary: The story of the signless and his life as he grows and meets his closest friends. The tale of how he stars off an orphan, then becomes the signless, then the sufferer. (warning: character death and mild profanity in the end)


He gulped, gasping for air as his frail and weak body tried to fight for its survival. His cloak was ragged and torn, the only thing that covered his thin, boney body. He coughed, a feeble sound that soon disappeared behind the onslaught of rain falling from the sky. Just two sweeps old and he was embracing death; it wore a welcoming mask that would rid him of his hunger, fear and pain. Just a child and he embraced it as though it were a sweep gift from his lusus.

Except he had no lusus. His lusus had long since abandoned him in its death through murder and the child was left with nothing; no warm body to sleep beside, no friendly face that would soothe his tears when he cried, no loving parent that would find and feed him nourishment. He had nobody and nothing but the clothes upon his back and that was what terrified the child most. His lusus had named him Acuben and it was the only other thing he had. A cloak and a name, though neither held any real worth nor purpose. His cloak did not keep him warm or dry and there was nobody to call his name, was there?

He coughed once more, feeling his life drain away as he exhaled. He was surely going to die and for a young child, he was at peace considering death was facing him. After all, he had nothing to lose. No lusus who would be saddened by that would be his death, no friendly companions who would mourn his departure from their planet, nobody and nothing.

As his last breaths came, the child coughed before a loud whimper escaped his mouth. As much as the child at just two sweeps embraced death, he was not ready for it. He hadn't yet lived but he realized he would be happy to escape the torture and suffering if that was death held as his prize.

"Oh my goodness."

The sound of a woman, her voice thick with an accent he didn't recognize but sounded filled with worry spoke out to him. As a child, Acuben had heard a good many women talk, he had traveled through the town on his lusus' back several times. But this woman had a voice like the music a waterfall played when it landed on the rocks below and that was how he imagined her voice to be. And when he opened his eyes slowly, he saw a woman with almost luminescent skin that shone white which made her yellow eyes glow even brighter. She looked young, perhaps just old enough to no longer need a lusus herself but he wasn't sure.

"Child, can you speak?" The woman asked, gulping. Acuben noticed how the woman's eyes held a ring around the blacked-out pupil. Jade in colour, it was not a colour he recognized. He had seen countless women and men with deep browns, deep reds and mustard but never had he seen a jade blooded troll.

Acuben attempted to speak but not a word left his parched and swollen lips. He needed nourishment, to quench his thirst and for something to pressure warmth into his frozen still bones. And then, he wanted to feel love. He wanted to feel the one thing his lusus had never given him.

Her name was Spican, a woman who shone bright with not just her skin but also her personality. She became his lusus, better than any other lusus in existence because she was a troll like him. Upon finding Acuben, she disregarded her duty that was tending to the mother grub and tended to Acuben. She became his lusus but rather than referring to her as a lusus, he called her mother.

She, who took his dying body from death and brought him back into the arms of the living, was who he called mother. She who had nursed him back to health and abandoned everything she knew to keep him alive, was who he called mother. She was better than any lusus and any comrade he would ever need because she was the one who was kind enough to care for him. She was the one he decided to call mother.

_This was compassion..._

* * *

"You don't have a luthuth?"

Acuben shook his head as he walked through the town. There were several young trolls like him walking around, the one beside him being roughly around the same age as him at five sweeps. The two boys looked at each other, sharing something that was a brief nod before walking away from each other. Acuben walked toward his mother, Spican, whilst his friend walked toward his monster of a lusus.

The next day, the two encountered each other again and this time, Acuben spoke first. He was dressed in a cloak and a tight-fitting suit that fit him perfectly, a gift his mother had given him as a sweep gift. The outfit commanded attention and he certainly got it.

"What's your name?" Acuben asked kindly, smiling at the boy he hoped to become friends with. Maybe even moirails when they were a little older.

"Alheno. What'th your name?"

"Acuben."

Their friendship flourished and grew like a beautiful flower, growing and growing until they agreed on their sixth sweep to become moirails. Close as though they shared blood, the two young trolls shared secrets. Alheno was a gold-blooded troll, though he was still classed as a low-blood, however he had a secret like no other; he was a psionic of unequaled telekinetic ability. His skill was unrivaled and there was no troll that dared near him with threats, even if they had a higher blood colour.

"I told you my thecret, what'th yourth?" Alheno asked, his voice thick with a lisp from his four protruding fangs.

"I suppose I have two secrets." Acuben said, gulping and looking down nervously. "I'm a mutant blood, bright red, the lowest of the low."

There was a pause in the air, neither knowing how to continue. Such a secret was stunning. Though Alheno was a low-blood, in his blood cast he was one of the highest low-bloods of all. Acuben had a blood colour that was worse than dirt and it made Acuben gulp. He was sure to be hated by Alheno now, the fact that he was such a low social class meant that he could be beaten and killed and not a single troll would try to stop it.

But when Alheno shoosh-papped his head, Acuben gasped. His close friend seemed to care enough to show genuine care and the pair hugged away their sadness. Alheno didn't care about his mutant blood, and if he did it was clearly only a small amount of him that gave a damn.

And that was when Acuben realized it. Spican, his mother had protected him and showed him the compassion that a lusus showed it's troll-child. She hadn't seemed to care that his blood was the equivalent of dirt in their frightening world; she cared that he was a child and needed protecting above all else. And the best part was that she loved him still as though he was of royal blood. Her opinion on him had not changed. And it was the same for Alheno; the child was just six sweeps and he had gone against the rules and made friends with a low blood like him. It was magical, even to Acuben that his fellow trolls showed so much compassion and love. He felt the compassion from his mother, the comradery of his friendship, was this something that anyone could experience?

_I want everyone to feel equal._

* * *

"How is it that we have become separated because of how we were born? We are all the same, the same grey skin and we were all born from the same mother-grub. I may be young but I have seen countless acts of true compassion and friendship, between people of different blood castes. How is it that we are still living in a time where we feel hatred through blood? How is that so?"

The crowd disbanded after he had finished and Acuben smiled, glad he had at least achieved something. Those people had all listened, they had all taken his words into their minds and he was certain that even in their small worlds where nothing happened, it was being shattered by his speech. They would re-evaluate it all, think about the words that were swimming around their think-pans. And then, just maybe, they would change.

"Excuse me?"

Acuben turned to look at a female troll, one much smaller than he with wild black hair. She wore a look of astonished amazement and her olive eyes were shining brightly. In her left hand was a book, an object that was rare and only came into the hands of the extremely knowledgeable. Acuben wondered about the woman before him; could she read, write and speak a hundred languages? Was she one of those intelligent women that were so hard to come by since nobody really had the opportunity to learn such trivial skills.

"May I help you, madam?" Acuben asked, smiling kindly. She was surely a mid-blood, but a low one at that. Maybe just a class beneath his own mother.

"Such words that you spoke beforehand, they have truly spoken to my soul. I always believed in equality, that blood colour was a trivial matter but you are truly amazing for speaking those words. I feel I am asking too much but may I become your disciple?" The woman asked, her eyes filled with innocent admiration. Acuben was stunned to his very core, looking at the girl who had so quickly taken his words to heart.

"What is your name, m'lady?" Acuben asked, smiling politely at the women.

"Gliese and please, do not refer to me as a lady. I am only eight sweeps myself." The woman said, blushing olive. "I know I have little to offer in trade for your teachings but my own lusus taught me to read and write, so I am a skilled scribe, if that should help you?"

Acuben smiled once more at the girl before him. They were roughly the same age but she looked much younger since she was smaller than him. Even for a troll, she was small but he wasn't exactly tall himself. Her wild black curls made her look wild but young at the same time, an odd combination. But there was a beauty he had never seen in a woman in her. What it was, he couldn't say or place but he immediately felt his head spin. Her voice was melodic like his mother's but instead, she sounded more wild. Like the sound he imagined a shooting star would make as it shot across the dark alternian sky. She wore an outfit that looked expertly made and showed off her curves perfectly, but little skin showed and it looked easy to move in.

"Your skills hardly mattered to me, Gliese. If my words have truly spoken to you then I am happy to welcome you as my disciple. Your skills are just gifts that the main gift came with." Acuben said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

He walked her back to his hive, welcoming her into his life-like he had with Alheno and the same way Spican had done with him. As days passed, she filled a whole book with all he had taught her. It quickly became clear that Gliese was a quick learner and she seemed happy to listen to every story he retold, record every belief he relaid and the adoration she showed him stunned him to his very core. By the time he had reached his ninth sweep, he realized that what she was showing him was the feelings shown between matesprits.

It soon became clear to everyone that they weren't just matesprits; they loved like a couple, fought like siblings and held one another like best-friends. It rose to knowledge of Spican that they had feelings that transcended any of the four quadrants, true love. As though they were two beings cleaved from one. It was a beautiful sight to anyone who saw them and it became clear that the two had found an emotion almost unknown within troll society. They had discovered what was called love. And it was beautiful.

_Everyone deserved this feeling..._

* * *

He reached ten sweeps and his words had reached places even he hadn't traveled. Acuben's teachings had been imprinted onto several people, including the famed Neophyte Redglare. Though young and new to the profession she pursued, it was clear that she had heard his words and believed in his beliefs.

Not only that but he and his three closest followers had been given names. Or titles, rather, within society. He had been given the name, the Signless. He was an orphan with no sign to don. Spican, his mother had been called the Dolorosa and it was a title that suited her femininity and grace. Alheno was named the Ψiioniic what with his brilliant powers. Gliese was named the Disciple since she was that and their scribe, not to mention her true devotion to what he was and what he wanted to bring forth into their world.

"A ship?" Gliese gasped, eyes wide as she stared into the eyes of her lover, her matesprit.

"Yes. Is that not a good plan?" Acuben asked, smiling with pride. He wanted to spread his words, tell the world what had yet to happen. And what way was faster than by gliding across the oceans?

"How will we come across a ship?" Alheno asked, looking at Acuben with those glowing eyes.

"The oceans are the most dangerous places on all of Alternia, Acuben. Have you not heard the tales of Marquise Spinarette Mindfang and Dualscar, pirates that rule the oceans and are completely merciless. Spinarette Mindfang with her lack of fear and hatred of lowbloods. She has been said to kill trolls mercilessly, even if the pair once filled a quadrant. And they call Orphaner Dualscar by his name because he has been known to kill many lussii and feed them to the great Gl'bgolyb, a monstrous creäture that also lives in the oceans!" Gliese said, her voice rising in pitch as she continued in fear.

Acuben watched as his love ran from their hive and out into the forest beyond. He knew that there was no chance of him catching up to her; the forests of Alternia were where she had been raised and there was no creäture, troll or lusus, that could navigate their way through it quite like she could. When it came to chasing her, it was an impossible mission but he carried on anyway.

"I beg of you to calm, my love." Acuben finally said, kissing her lips with passion and kindness.

"It is no better than suicide." Gliese cried, tears staining rivers down her cheeks, tinted with olive.

"It was our dream, wasn't it?" Acuben whispered. He'd had no intention of causing her tears. "Equality? This is a continuation... Please, do not be scared of change."

_I will bring our dream to life..._

* * *

He hung there, staring out at the crowd. Before him stood a troll, twice as large as he and more than three times as much muscle. He was known as E%ecutor Darkleer; controlled by the Condescension herself and in control of the executions of those she wanted dead. He was a noble blue blood, a high-blood but not quite as high as the The Grand Highblood.

Sat on a throne nearby was that very troll. At least nine feet high and grinning like the monster he was, the troll was sat on a throne that was gold marred with splatters of blood in every shade. His hair was a wild black and those dark purple eyes held his stare for a little too long. Acuben was certain that the stare would strike fear into the soul of even the empress herself, but not him. Then again, he was facing death for the second time so Acuben guessed that even the Grand Highblood with all his pulsating hatred couldn't terrify Acuben any longer.

Acuben stared at the crowd, recognizing two familiar faces, two that he was certain were going to change this world if when he departed it. Sat atop her dragon lusus was Neophyte Redglare, watching him closely and watching the horrific scene that was being shown to all, young and old. And beneath the dragon's outstretched wings was the one he recognized to be the Summoner, flying with his brilliant wings and his army close by.

Stood there were his three closest followers. Alheno wore a look that was fatal to Acuben's mind, a look that told him that his closest friend and moirail had given up. That he wished for death immediately. Spican, she was in tears, collapsed to her knees in a state of shock and horror as she cried jaded tears. Her clothing was gone, replaced by scraps of material not even worthy as the outfit for a slave. Gliese was sat there, chained against a wall in his view so he could watch her death. Her state was no better than the state his own mother was in; collapsed in tears and horror. Her soul was being shattered as her love was torn away from her. It made his own soul collapse.

"You shall watch your matesprit die." The Grand Highblood, the juggalo yelled before the crowd though it was directed at Acuben. "Darkleer. Execute her."

Acuben gulped, mouthing messages like 'I love you' to her as Darkleer looked the girl in the eyes. They were both young, just twelve sweeps old and watching their deaths. He watched as her body went rigid, ready for death. She feared it, he could see that but he knew she was being brave. She was embracing death.

"His Grand Highblood, I feel she would be better off alive."

The crowd gasped. Acuben looked at Darkleer, then man who had spoken. It was clear that he felt solemn, pitied the girl who was about to die. Acuben couldn't help but wonder why but he did so anyway. The troll must've seen the innocence in her eyes that Acuben had seen sweeps ago when he first fell in love with her. That innocence that was going to keep her alive.

"Banish her!" The juggalo roared as two trolls released her.

She ran to him.

"Acuben! My love... I love you... I will never stop... I will continue your words, tell every troll... I purromise." She whispered as they dragged her away, crying and seething like an injured animal.

"The Dolorosa, you shall be come a slave. And the Ψiioniic, you will be grafted into the flagship of the Condesce." The Highblood yelled.

Acuben watched Darkleer ready his bow and arrow, knowing that death would surely come soon. Rain was falling from the heavens and Acuben thought back to the day, sweeps before when he had been ready to die the first time. That day had been very different to this one, but this time he would not embrace death so openly.

"**I have been peaceful.**  
**I have been kind.**  
**I only dared to speak what others have been dreaming of for so long...**  
**I had dreams too... Dreams... of what might have been.**  
**Where blood was simply blood,**  
**And all of us were equal.**"

He gasped for breath and smiled slightly.

"**If wishing for that is heresy, then yes, I deserve to die.**"

His smile faded and his voice became pained as the cuffs cut into his skin.

"**I've seen acts of the most sublime kindness,**  
**and the most vile cruelty.**  
**And they say powerful beings find anger when they have no room for love...**"

Acuben looked directly at the Grand Highblood who sat on his throne, appearing to be interested by the speech.

"**What made you so?**  
**Are you scared of change?**  
**Scared of those who are different?**"

He turned his head and looked back to the crowd, his anger rising.

"**I realise, I am different to you.**  
**I have known feelings that none of you can ever hope to know**."

His face grew angry, his voice saddened yet angered.

"**I have known the comradery of a friend who supported me against all odds.  
I have known the compassion of a guardian who took me in when no others would and raised me to dream and hope.  
I have known a love and passion that transcended definition.**"

The cuffs cut into a vein, his bright blood pouring out of the wound and down his arm.

"**There's no use hiding it now.  
You can all see me for what I am.  
The Signless.  
The Sufferer.  
The Mutant...**"

He grew quiet for a moment as his anger flared, recalling those who had demanded this murder.

"**My blood burns brightly for all to see,  
it is the flame of a revolution that you can never hope to quell.  
My memory can be erased but my ideals will never die.  
My mistake...?  
Was believing I could change a world infected by hate and corruption.**"

Acuben snarled, spitting out blood that had dripped into his mouth.

"**You've taken the freedom of an innocent troll and turned his blessings into a curse.  
The pity you've taken on my disciple will wound her. She has known true love and you have forced her into a life of solitude.  
Forced a mother to watch her son die!**"

His voice grew quieter as he hung his head low.

"**I see what you are.**"**  
**

He raised his head and roared,

"**I always fucking have!  
I thought I could fucking change you!  
Fuck me for being a fucking fool!  
Fuck.**"

He watched Darkleer pull back the bowstring as he yelled,

"**fuck, fuck, Fuck, Fuck, FUCK!**"

_fuck.  
I am angry, because I forgive you...  
I might be the biggest fucking fool on Alternia,  
but when I closed my eyes, I saw a world where we all work together..._

_and it's so fucking beautiful._

* * *

Okay, I am not the best writer and it was short but what do you think?

I just thought, "hey. let's show the world how the summoner came across his friend"

any questions, ask away and i'll be sure to answer! :3


End file.
